


My long lost love

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: Gabriel loses his wife in an accident and blames god. Then he gets her back.





	My long lost love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



My long lost love

 

By: L.R bare

 

Pairing: Gabriel/Reader

 

Rated: Fluff and angst and mature. 

 

Gabriel could not remember last time he heard you laugh. His sorrow knew no bounds. He loved you more than anything and now his father had you in Heaven. He knew that for a fact because Castiel had came to him in a dream confirming that you were there. 

 

Gabriel got up and poured himself a drink. He would probably stay in his boxers today. He did not care anymore. The world was safe at least for now. The two knuckleheads had things going on but he did not care. He wanted you back. You were his wife. You got killed going after a demon. 

 

"Why father why?" Gabriel said as he drank. 

 

Chuck appeared to him. He sat down in a chair beside Gabriel. "She is up where she belongs. Maybe you should come to Heaven and visit." Chuck said 

 

"I do not belong there. i belong here." Gabriel said 

 

"Well then you have to accept she is gone." Chuck said "She was human you know." 

 

"I swear if you were not God I would smack you." Gabriel said pouring more into his glass. 

 

Chuck laughed and ducked as Gabriel swag at him . Then Chuck disappeared. 

 

**************************************************

 

Castiel was in Heaven with you. He died helping the Winchesters yet again. 

 

Chuck popped in while you two started talking. Castiel yet again was telling you he needed to go back down and help. 

 

"Well why don't you both go back down there." Chuck said 

 

"How can I go back down there?" You asked God

 

Chuck just smiled at you and touched you. You felt light and weird at the same time. "Why my dear you are an angel now and my son Gabriel needs you. Now you two can go and make me some grandkids. " Chuck said 

 

Castiel smiled and was happy. 

"Go back down Castiel and help the Winchesters find Gabriel. He will help them get to the other realm and after he does that I will give him back this lady. " Chuck said. 

 

Castiel went. Gabriel was not happy and screamed. Castiel could not reveal that you were an angel and would definitely come back. He had to bait Gabriel to help Dean and Sam. 

 

Gabriel did what he was told and the mission was a success putting Lucifer back into his cage and Jack taking his place in Hell. Jack was way better of a ruler. 

 

Gabriel got back home and screamed to God "Now I am finished where is my wife?" 

 

You appeared to him and as you hugged him your wings wrapped around him to show his you were his equal now. 

 

Gabriel started crying and just took you in his arms. He kissed you for what seemed forever. His touches were gentle but quick. You could tell he wanted you. 

 

"Gabe we have until eternity." You said but you let him undress you quickly and moaned his name when he entered you. Gabriel could not help it. It had been too long since he had you. You both came quickly and then started again. Your passion was high for each other. You two made love for days not wanting to let each other go. 

 

You was not surprised to find out you would be having his child and when you told Gabriel that he just did a little dance. His world was complete now. and you lived Happily ever after.


End file.
